The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Pistachio tree Pistacia vera which has been denominated varietally as ‘Randy,’ and more particularly to such a pistachio tree which has a flowering date of seven to ten days earlier than the industry standard pistachio tree variety ‘Peters’.
‘Randy’ provides a good quantities of relatively durable and viable pollen. It has a good flowering overlap period with ‘Golden Hills’, described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,158, ‘Lost Hills’, described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,701, and ‘Kerman’ female cultivars and would be used as a pollenizer for these cultivars. ‘Randy’ is more precocious than ‘Peters’, flowering one or two years before ‘Peters’. It would be advantageous to plant ‘Randy’ with ‘Kerman’ to provide adequate pollination for ‘Kerman’ trees newly coming into bearing and in situations of low chilling when ‘Kerman’ and ‘Peters’ may demonstrate poor synchrony for pollination.